


Skyfall

by violinbythefire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbythefire/pseuds/violinbythefire
Summary: Inspired by Prompt Dealer on tumblrIt seemed there was a new bruise adorning his ivory skin every time I saw him. I didn’t know what, or who, caused them. I never asked and he never explained.





	Skyfall

It was easy to know everyone’s business in the cul-de-sac. It was easy to know the personal things about the people you saw at least once a day. Playdates and barbeques could either be a source of suburban tranquility or the uncomfortable cover for raging difficulty. Nothing had been particularly uncomfortable since Hugo’s recent divorce. It was easy to feel sorry for the man whose partner was gone and whose child was a hellion on a mission. I was relieved when it that blew over, though Ernest is still a holy terror. 

Then Sky moved in.

We met when he came into the Coffee Spoon. It wasn’t long before we became friends. We bonded over the death of our spouses and music. When we finally got our hands on authentic marijuana, we sat on the couch for twelve hours and listened to records. We told each other our life stories. 

Sky was a flower child, the miracle baby of old crows whose brains were fried by LSD and free love. I didn’t pry into it. He only said that it was a strange way to grow up and he had a hard time adjusting to the ‘real world’ when he went to college. He promised to give Amanda a normal life with a normal family.

It usually takes new neighbors no more than a week tops to figure out that the Christensens were hanging on by a thread. For some reason, if Sky knew that the house was a bed for all sorts of trouble, he didn’t show it. It wasn’t unusual for Sky to be over at the Christensens whether it was to babysit the kids or to help Joseph with whatever function was going on with the church. 

I didn’t know whether I should tell Sky about the way Joseph’s eyes linger on him. 

Sky didn’t tell me that he started sleeping with Joseph. I just knew that something had changed between the two men. Sky’s green eyes were always lit with joy. The constant smile on his face grew with each passing day. I wonder if he was holding onto the hope that Joseph would leave Mary. I wonder if it was that feeling that fueled his joy. 

Typically, Sky would come into the coffee shop four times a week for tea and to hang out. It slowly dwindled. I didn’t say anything. At a barbeque, I overheard Craig asking Sky why he was canceling their workouts. Sky’s voice was soft and flaky.

Texts to Sky were rarely returned. Soon, I only saw him at neighborhood functions or at church. Whenever I tried to talk to him, he always appeared distracted. His eyes darted around as though looking for a threat. 

The bruises came soon after. 

By this point, Sky was alienated from almost everyone else in the neighborhood. No one said anything about them. At first glance, the dark marks on his throat appeared to be hickeys. When Mat tried to talk to him, he could see that the marks were fingermarks. 

“It was breathplay, leave me alone,” Sky had whispered, frustrated by my questions. He looked over at Joseph and then back to me. He opened his mouth as though to say something, but he quickly closed it. 

It seemed there was a new bruise adorning his ivory skin every time I saw him. I didn’t know what, or who, caused them. I never asked and he never explained. Sometimes it was rope burns around his wrists. Sometimes there were bruises on his arms. Sometimes I couldn’t see the marks, but I could see when Sky had difficulty walking or getting up from a sitting position. 

It was a power play. I’ve known Joseph for a while. There’s a darkness hidden beneath the pastel. He’s in far too much control of his emotions to cause harm to Sky out of anger. It was all carefully construed. Isolating Sky from us, laying hands on him. I’m speculating, but I think it’s Joseph’s way of making sure Sky is all his. 

It’s only a matter of time when Sky becomes Joseph’s kept pet on his yacht. 

Sky came into the Coffee Spoon one day. It’s the first time in over a month. There’s a scarf around his neck. It’s October, but it’s still too warm for that. He orders a tea and I barely hear him, his voice is so hoarse. 

“Are you at least happy, Sky?” I asked him as I handed him the tea.

Sky took the tea cup and looked down at it, not saying anything at first. He took a deep breath before he gazed back up at me. 

“I’ve never been happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Check out my tumblr evillittlebirdie to prompt me. Also, would anyone like me to continue with Sky and Joseph?


End file.
